Tag: 11x05 - Once a Crook
by eva-david
Summary: Tony is sleep deprived and drunk, Ziva is dealing with her inscurities about their still relatively new relationship. AU! In this story, Ziva came back to DC with Tony. Tiva is still alive and kicking!


"You're welcome to join?" – _McGee_

"Ahh, thanks but no thanks, Tim." – _Tony_

-NCIS, 11x05 "Once a Crook"

* * *

In this story, Ziva came back with Tony. It's not as fluffy as I thought it would be... But there's Tiva!

* * *

When McGee had left only Tony and Ziva remained in the bullpen. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen and Tony was pretty sure Abby would stay hidden in her lab until she was absolutely sure that she wouldn't run into Tim and Delilah when she left. She might have warmed up to the NSA analyst a little but she still didn't want to face McGee's new relationship.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Tony asked casually.

Ziva glanced up at him from the paperwork she was filling out. She frowned and looked back down. "I do not know."

"Wanna go hit up a bar? I could use a drink after this case." He thought of Anton locked up and his sister without a job. Yeah, he really wanted to forget all about this case.

She looked at him wearily. "Don't you think you should get some sleep?"

He didn't know how she did it. He hadn't been sleeping well the past few days. Ever since she'd decided that they should put some space in between them to maintain a professional working relationship. But without her next to him he just couldn't sleep anymore. And after a case like this he always needed her. He'd take what he could get, even if it was just a few hours in a bar. At least she'd be there.

"I'm fine, what's a few more hours?" He shrugged.

Asking her to come over and sleep with him - _Next to him_, his mind emphasised – was out of the question. He'd tried that twice now and he really didn't want to play the clingy boyfriend. Even if he was one. She'd have to make the first move. The problem was: He wasn't sure she ever would.

When they'd returned from Israel after spending a wonderful, quiet week in her house just by themselves, she'd withdrawn from him. It was subtle and in his state of complete inner peace and bliss from having started this new relationship he'd only noticed it when it had been too late.

Ziva shrugged. She had noticed the lack of energy in her partner over the past couple of days. She knew I was her fault too. Ever since she'd told him that she needed more space. That she needed to stay at her place on the weekdays. But more space didn't mean no more activities outside of work, right. They'd gone out for drinks before this whole mess started too.

"If you are sure." She said.

Two vodka martinis later she was regretting that statement. Tony was deeply emotionally hurt over this case and over their relationship and it seemed like the alcohol didn't do anything to relax him. It just made him more uptight. He seemed even more irritable than before, and even though she was sure he would forget half the things he was saying by the time the sun rose again, that didn't stop her from worrying about them. If this was what their relationship looked like three weeks in, how were they ever going to make it to the one-year mark?

Tony's focus had shifted from her to a guy sitting two seats away who she had noticed staring at her when they entered the bar. She knew if she didn't interfere now and get him out of there he would probably start a fight with the state he was in.

"I can still walk!" Tony tried to protest as she dragged him out onto the street, but it came out as a slur more than anything else.

"Alright, that's it. You're coming to my place." She said firmly, never letting go of his arm as she tried to find her car keys in her coat pockets while paying attention to where they were walking.

"Really?" His voice was back to normal in a flash.

She stopped and turned slightly to face him. "If this is an attempt to get in my…"

"Come on? Is that what you think of me?" Drunk Tony was back again. With not as much of a slur in his voice this time. "After all this time you really think I'd lie to you to get in your bed?" He questioned.  
One more hurt on his stack of feelings he had yet to deal with.

"Ok, Tony… I think this is just all a little too much right now." Ziva tried to talk herself out of it.

"No! You do not get to write that of like you didn't mean it! I may be a little tipsy at the moment but when it comes to the most important person in my life I'm not gonna risk anything!"

_Drunk Tony was definitely back_, Ziva thought.

"Don't gimme that look! I love you, Ziva! I'd never lie to you and use you like that!" He kept arguing.

But something in his voice stopped her from keeping up her walls. He was being honest. Side effect of the alcohol and sleep deprivation probably, but she knew he meant it. She looked up at his face and found his eyes a little bit unfocused, but definitely meeting hers for a second. She smiled a genuine, warm smile at him.

She'd been worried that once they left the house in the middle of nowhere his focus might shift. That he'd have other things to think about and that he'd forget about her. So she'd shut him out. She knew it was an irrational fear, but love had a way of doing that to people. She looked at him now and she knew he meant it. That he was really truly in love with her and never letting her go again. Reassurance washed over her and she unlocked the car and they both got in silently.

As they drove away in the direction of her apartment, her hand found his on the console, squeezing it lightly.

When they were laying next to each other in her bed about half an hour later she quietly whispered an _I love you_, curling into his side and felt his arm slide around her protectively. The last thing she heard before she drifted off was _I love you too_.

And she wondered why she had ever doubted him.

* * *

_Most of this was written past midnight, sorry for any mistakes... This is just something I needed to get out.  
I'd love any reviews I can get.  
_

_For those of you following my story _Hope _don't worry, tha next update will be on Friday as usual ;_


End file.
